Scoobies vs the Sandersons
by rebel kate
Summary: This is my BuffyHocus Pocus crossover story.


This is a Buffy the vampire slayer/Hocus Pocus crossover fan fiction. I do not own either one of them. When a person is dreaming this what it'll look like: %person who's dreaming's name: entire dream/% All thoughts are put in the *stars*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dani starred at Zackery Binks, with her innocent child eyes, as he disappeared into the sunset, with his little sister. She knew that she'd never see him again. A single tear ran down her cheek. *At least he'll be happy now*, she thought. After a few moments, she turned around, only to find her brother and their new friend Alison, passionately kissing. *It's like a movie*, she continued to think. *The guy always get's the girl after they defeat the bad guy. or in this case, witches.*. She smiled and tried to wash away her pain, from losing her 'cat'.  
  
Later that night, Dani, Alison, and Max went back the old Sanderson house. To burn it down. Of course Winnifred's book of witchcraft and the 'Black Flamed Candle' were unable to be harmed, as they were protected by magic. Knowing this, Max decided they should be kept with him, to ensure that no other virgin could ever bring the witches back from the dead.  
  
* * *  
  
October 31st, 2003  
  
%Max: "Come little children. I'll take thee away, in my garden of magggiccc..." Sarah Sanderson belted out, as she flew above the town of Salem, on her trusty broomstick." Come little children, it's time to play." She looked down at all the kids that she was luring with her song. It hypnotized them. Pretty soon, her and her two sisters, Winnie and Mary, will have them all! And they'll be YOUNG and beautiful! /%  
  
"Max, are you up?" Alison called to her husband, after she opened their apartment door. She hung up her coat and wandered into the bedroom. There he was, still in bed, just like she expected. Since she called to check up on him on a regular basis, she knew that he'd been sleeping late every weekday since he lost his job, three months ago. "Max!" she shouted. "Wake up, honey... I've got bad news." She shook his arm gently.  
  
Finally Max Dennison awoke from one of his rare, but frightening dreams. "Alison." He blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight, coming through their window. "What are you doing home?" He looked over at her alarm clock. "It's 11:45."  
  
"They let me leave early...."  
  
Max sat up and hoped his wife wouldn't tell him what he thought she was about to. "Why?"  
  
"Well..." She ran her hand through her hair nervously.  
  
"Oh my god." He sighed.  
  
"I taught my first two classes and then I went to the teacher's lounge to get my mail real quick, like I've been doing for the last three years- " She sat on the bed. "And there it was... a pink slip. I went to talk to the principal about it and she was going on and on about how they're making all sorts of cuts..."  
  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes, just sitting there, holding each other. They knew what this meant: No income. It was hard enough for them to live of just Alison's salary, but to have no money at all? Was a catastrophe...  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Alison asked/ thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know... we'll get through it... somehow."  
  
"We can always go to my parents and ask-"  
  
"No. Al, we agreed when I lost my job, remember? We don't wanna live by your parents' rules. It doesn't matter that they're rich."  
  
She let out a dramatic sigh. "Just for a little while... you know, just til we get back on our feet... they can help us."  
  
He shook his head. "We said we'd never do that. Ever."  
  
Alison tried to think of a subject change, as an attempt to not get into another argument about finances. They could deal with this later, after the shock of the news died down a little.  
  
"What about the party on friday? Do you still wanna go?"  
  
"Right" He laughed bitterly. "Another Halloween. At your parents house. With witch costumes."  
  
"I think we should go... and have a good time. Who cares if it's on Halloween? It's been ten years. We don't have to worry about THEM anymore."  
  
"Yeah." He scratched his forehead. "Don't think of them every time I hear the word 'witch'. I'm still workin' on that one."  
  
"Dani's supposed to be there. C'mon." She pushed him playfully. "It'll be funnn."  
  
Max couldn't help but smile. How can she always make me feel better, in the worst of times? He wondered. 


End file.
